Summertime Fun!
by Wolf-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: Series of oneshots about what Rich, Kait and the gang get up to over summer break! Starting from the last day of school until the last day of summer! A/N: I'll only continue if you want me to so that means, if you want me to continue please review !x Anyways Love ya xoxoxo
1. School's Out!

**_Hey guys hope you like this story!x_**

**_What do you think would be a good couple name for Kaitlyn and Rich? Kach? Raitlyn? Review and tell me what you think !x_**

**_A/N: Don't own Dani's Castle or any of the characters in it !x_**

**_This story is sort of AU because they're still in the castle and everything but Esme and Gabe are human!x_**

**_Other than that it's normal... Kind of!x_**

**_Anyway on with the story!x_**

* * *

_**School's Out!**_

It was the last day of school before the summer holidays.

The last day of school before freedom.

The last day of school for 6 weeks of spending time with her friends, her family and her boyfriend.

So yes, Kaitlyn Flynn_**(1)**_was excited just a few more minutes and she was free because unfortunately she went to an all school and for most of the time out of school she was busying doing homework and hardly ever got to see Esme, Gabe, Jimmy, Dylan or Rich, Rich, the guy who's name gives her goosebumps, gives her butterflies in her tummy.

She slowly look up at her clock and saw it was twenty minutes till the end of school.

Twenty minutes until she could be at Bogmoor.

Twenty minutes until she could be with her friends...

With Rich.

Suddenly the kid behind her started counting down and she realized that there was only a few seconds till the final bell.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" Everybody screamed.

Kaitlyn grabbed her bags and rushed out of the classroom dying to everybody.

She ran out the school gates and to her surprise there leaning against his car was her boyfriend, Rich Harmer.**_(2)_**

"RICH!"

He quickly looked up from his phone and a wide smile spread across him face.

"KAIT!" he shouted, as she ran towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

"I missed you!" He whispered in her ear.

"Missed you too" She said once they had pulled away.

"Come on, let's get to the castle the gang can't wait to see you"

"I know I haven't seen you guys in ages" She told him "Stupid homework" she grumbled.

He chuckled as he released her from their embrace.

"Calm down there"

"Shut it!"

They both got in the car as Rich started to drive out of the school's parking lot.

Kaitlyn could only think one thing, 'Thank god, school's out!'

* * *

**_So what do you think i'm in sort of training to be an author so do you guys think it's any good if it is i'll carry on doing a series of oneshots!x_**

**_I am just in love with Dani's Castle and the idea of Rich and Kaitlyn as a couple!x_**

**Random Fact About Moi!: I have the same name as Kaitlyn, it's just spelt differently, It's Caitlin! Yay me! Lol!x**

**(1) Don't know the character's last name so I just used the actress' last name instead**

**(2) I didn't know the character last name so I used Harmer because that's Dani's name and they're cousins so kind of logical**


	2. Dance Class!

**_Hey guys, I am fuming!_**

**_My bestfriend never came into school today and I had to deal with all my bullies as well, would you believe that in my class, FOUR people bully me I really don't know what I did to them!_**

**_So yeah i'm a bit mad and my friend's boyfriend got mad because she was holding another boy's hand, but she was only trying to comfort him because he choked, and y'know... almost died!_**

**_A/N: Don't own Dani's Castle or any of the characters in it !x_**

* * *

**_Dance Class!_**

Dance class... dance class... dance class!

'Why the hell would my mum send me to dance class?' Kait thought as she walked into Bogmoor castle.

Kaitlyn grumbled as she walked up the never-ending staircases and into the library.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaitlyn's head shot up and she realized Jimmy, Gabe and Rich were in the library "The last time you were this upset about something was to do with the beast"

"It's fine Jimmy"

"Obviously not, Lady Kait"

"Look it's just that my mum thinks it would be good for me to do girlier things so she's sending me to dance class" Kait explained, sitting down on a beanbag.

"That doesn't sound so bad, Kait" Jimmy told me getting up from by the window and sitting next to Gabe on the couch.

"You don't know who my dance teacher is!"

"Who is it Kait?"

"I don't know his name but he is super strict!"

Esme suddenly flashed into the room.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"**_(guess where that's from_**_)_

"Hey Ezzy" Kait said, trying to be polite even though she was really annoyed that in just twenty minutes she had to go to a stupid dance class with a load of people that she doesn't even like.

"Hey what's wrong Kait?"

"Nothing Ez"

Rich suddenly piped up from by the window "It's not nothing Ezme, Kait's mum is making her go to dance class and she doesn't want to go"

"Really dance sound like fun!"

Kaitlyn got a great idea!

"Hey why don't you come with me, it'll be fun!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Kaitlyn and Esme walked into then library in their dance outfits and the guys jaws dropped, they never expected the girls to look like that!_**(Outfits are on my**_ **_profile)_**

"Wow!" the three said in unison.

"Okay then, let's go Esme we don't wanna be late, honestly i don't care but come on"

As they walked out the door, the boys started to talk about Rich's next probably unsuccessful plan to get the castle as a tourist attraction.

* * *

**_So not my beat piece of work but it's like five to twelve and I'm TIRED!_**

**_See you soon bitches, loves you really lol !x_**

**_Random Fact About Moi!: My birthday is 9th June!x_**


	3. Christmas Party!

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and 'Happy Birthdays' even though there's like six months till my birthday!_**

**_I am buzzing, for Christmas i'm getting converses, books and Union J CDs! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep! anyway tell me what you're getting might use something for inspiration!_**

**_A/N: Don't own Dani's Castle or any of the characters in it!x_**

**_BTW Dani isn't in America okay?x Just making that clear!x_**

* * *

**_Christmas Party!_**

"Christmas time, mistletoe and wine, children singing christian rhymes"**(1)**Kait was humming as she walked into the castle.

"Hey Kait!" Kait jumped out of her skin.

"Esme! Don't that!"

"Sorry, what were you just singing?"

"Just a song I was listening to at home, it's called Mistletoe and Wine"

"It's cool!"

"Where are the guys? I've got an idea for something christmassy!"

"Okay! They're in the library come on!"

* * *

Kaitlyn and Esme walked into the library to find Jimmy, Gabe and Rich playing on Jimmy's tablet**_(In my head they all have one like_ Kait's)**

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kait! Hey Esme!" they chorused, shutting off Jimmy's tablet.

"Kait's got an idea for something for Christmas!"

"What is it?"

Kait suddenly piped up "We could have a Christmas party, here in the castle invite a load of people it would be a blast!"

"That's actually a good idea!" Rich commented getting up from his space on the couch.

"And we could sell tickets for entry! That would get us a load of cash!" Kaitlyn said, when the idea came to her.

"Great idea Kait! Let's get started!" With that they all split off doing whatever they could to make the castle look suitable for Christmas!

* * *

**-Few hours later-**

"Finally! We're done!"

Kaitlyn, Jimmy, Gabe, Rich, Esme and Dylan took a step back to admire all their hard work.

"Why don't we go home get changed and we can let people know about the party on Bogmoor FM" Kait suggested.

"Yeah why don't you guys go to Jimmy's house, and Kait and I will go to hers to get ready!" Esme thought aloud.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**-At Kait's house with the girls-**

"Hey girls, what do you think of this?" Kait asked, from her walk-in wardrobe, before walking out into her bedroom to show off her outfit. _**(all on my profile)**_

"Wow Kait, you look amazing!" Esme told her, after studying her outfit.

"Dani?"

Dani looked up from her phone, where she was texting Gabe, to see Kait and her jaw dropped.

"OMG! Kait you look gorgeous!"

"Really?"

"Definitely! Rich is going to fall all over you!" Dani commented, her and Esme smirked at Kait.

"Shut Up!" Kaitlyn told them, looking down and blushing "You're turn Dani! Find something to wow Gabe!"

Now it was Dani's turn to blush as she ran into the wardrobe.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Dani walked out and to say the girls were shocked was an understatement.

"Well? Is it okay?"

"Dani, you look awesome!"

"Yeah, my brother isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you in that!"

"Well neither's Dylan when we're done with you!"

"What are you talking about? I don't like Dylan!"

"Come on! It's almost as obvious as the fact that Kait likes Rich or I like Gabe!"

* * *

**-At Jimmy's house with the guys-**

"Hey Dylan, when are you gonna ask out Esme?" Rich asked his brother when they were all dressed _**(I'm not doing the boys outfits k?)**_

"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?"

"Anyone who's ever seen you two together knows you like her and she likes you!" Jimmy commented, from his place on his couch in the bedroom.

"Dylan, I know my sister and she really does like you, just like you like her"

"See bruv,told you!"

"Okay maybe I like Esme a little, but she'd never date me!"

"She would trust me, bruv" Rich told him with confidence "Come on let's get back to the castle before the girls do!"

* * *

**-At the castle waiting for the girls-**

The boys are sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to arrive, the door creaks open and they walk in.

"WOW!" all except Jimmy exclaimed in unison.

Kaitlyn made her way over to Rich "Kait you look amazing"

She blushed and took a sudden in her shoes "Thanks" as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her lips.

"Let's go broadcast the party"

"Yeah let's go, guys we're going to tell people about the party okay?"

Dani walked over to wear Gabe was on the couch "You look really pretty Dani"

"Thanks Gabe! You don't look too bad yourself.." she said teasingly "Why don't we go to library and wait for Kait and Rich"

"Okay let's go" with that they made their way to the library.

"Well I'm gonna go order some food for the party" Jimmy announced before walking down into the kitchen.

"You look amazing Ezzy"

"Thanks Dylan, you look good too"

They both blushed whenever they looked at each other for too long.

* * *

**-In the studio with Kait and Rich-**

"Hey Kait, what made you think of this in the first place?" Rich asked his girlfriend.

"I dunno, I guess it's because I've never actually had a christmas party"

"Why not?"

"My dad didn't think it was something we need to go to or have, so we just never did"

"Well here's to your first christmas party!"

"Thanks for helping"

"You know I'll always help you"

Kaitlyn's heart warmed at this.

She got up from her seat and sat on Rich lap; straddling him.

Rich's face immediately brightened when she did this.

She slowly leaned down and capturing his lips, slowly moving them to fit perfectly with his.

His arms immediately wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck and knotted her fingers in his hair.

After what seem like forever, they finally broke apart only to have him start kissing down her neck, she smiled to herself as he did this.

"Rich..." she moaned, as he suddenly bit down on her neck, her eyes fluttering closed and head falling back.

"R.. Rich, we um.. we've got to broadcast the invites"

"Okay"

And with that pulled his lips off her skin,after lightly tugging at it with his teeth.

* * *

**-Kait and Rich are now downstairs with everyone in the kitchen-**

"Well, we got the word out, now we wait" Kait announced as she and Rich walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**-Partytime with the whole village-**

"This actually turned out pretty good!"

"You sound surprised Kait!" Rich commented, leaning against the door frame.

"No, It's just I didn't really think it would turn out this good" Kait told him, getting up and pecking him on the lips "I love Christmas!"

"Me too Kait" He suddenly looked up and right where he had left it was mistletoe "Hey Kait"

"Yeah?"

"Look up"

Kaitlyn slowly tilted her head upwards and noticed the mistletoe "Let me guess you put it there?"

"You know me"

"You're such a dork!"

"But you love me"

"Unfortunately" She mumbled under her breath, standing on her toes to give her boyfriend a long, passionate kiss.

"Gotta love Christmas!" Rich said to himself, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and walking over to their friends.

* * *

_**So finally a long one, you guys deserve it after the wait I put you through lol!x**_

_**So I had to do a Christmas one but I LOVE CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Just PM me if you want me to a certain one shot and I'll put it in somewhere I'll try to do all of them if I can.**_

_**Random Fact About Moi!: I love drawing and writing!x**_

_**(I wanna be an author, illustrator, or an artist!)**_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

For those of you liked my other dani's castle fic 'Those missing moments', I'm sorry but I deleted it, I wanted to do different shows and books and stuff but maybe when I've finished all my other stories I might start up again, but please read my Thundermans story called Wrong Kind Of Love.

Again, sorry

Love Caitlin

xoxoxo


End file.
